


Day 7 - Cosplaying

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comic-Con, John has a thing for Khan, M/M, Military Kink, Sherlock Has a Military Kink, and they decide to tease each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a terrible, terrible idea. John couldn’t stop fidgeting on the way to London Comic Con: why hadn’t he just hired a Hobbit costume or something like that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 - Cosplaying

It was a terrible, terrible idea. John couldn’t stop fidgeting on the way to London Comic Con: why hadn’t he just hired a Hobbit costume or something like that? It would be less ridiculous than his bloody army uniform. He suspected that Sherlock had a military kink, and this was the perfect opportunity to confirm it. Or to make a fool of himself, he wasn’t sure. However, it was too late to come back, the cab had stopped near the entrance and Sherlock was already waiting for him. 

So John paid the cabbie and got out, straightening his shoulders and sucking his stomach in: running around London chasing criminals hadn’t prevented him from gaining a few pounds in the last years. He scanned the surroundings and his heart skipped a bit. Sherlock was devouring him with his eyes, in a way that left no doubts about John’s theory, but that wasn’t the most interesting part. The thing was that Sherlock, who was a bloody sight in himself, was wearing a tight black star trek uniform, which enhanced every single muscle of his thin but toned body. And his hair was straightened and slicked back, bringing out his icy blue eyes. John didn’t think Sherlock was listening when he had said that Khan looked quite like him. Well, he clearly had; and, apparently, he had decided to show him how much sexier he was. 

John hoped this case wouldn’t take much time to be solved, because he mistrusted his own self control. However, judging by his starving gazes, Sherlock seemed quite determined to accomplish his task as soon as possible too.

Dear God, he foresaw a bloody extraordinary post-case shag.


End file.
